


Beltane

by lionfish13



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Beltane, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionfish13/pseuds/lionfish13
Summary: Written for the following prompt on the Merlin Kinkmeme (https://kinksofcamelot.livejournal.com/1806.html):Arthur, any/all of the priestesses (Nimueh, Morgana, Morgause), hot ritual sex.Maybe he doesn’t know who they are, maybe he’s young and relatively inexperienced, maybe Merlin is in there too—but maybe none of these things! Up to author, ofc, as long as there is hot Beltane sex and a horny Arthur.





	Beltane

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is basically pure porn, there's very little plot here.
> 
> Also, I don't know much about Beltane but I looked it up and used a few ideas that I found, but otherwise made up loads so please, no-one take this as an accurate representation of a Beltane ritual!!

Arthur was dozing in his high-backed chair by the slowly dying fire when he heard a noise in the corridor, seemingly just on the other side of the door. It was unusual for that time of night, and he startled awake, momentarily confused.

After a moment, his head cleared and he stood up and stepped soundlessly across the floor, picking up a spare heavy candlestick in case it was an enemy sneaking through Camelot in the dead of night. Easing open the door, he carefully peered round and was surprised to catch sight of Morgana slipping around the corner at the end of the corridor, a silky, silver shawl draped over her shoulders, her luscious black hair cascading down her back. She was wearing that satiny green dress, the one that Arthur thought made her look like a beautiful, ethereal goddess (not that he would ever tell her that!). He could hear the faint clack of her shoes on the stone as she went about on her secret business.

Arthur couldn’t think where Morgana was going at such a late hour. He considered catching up to her and taking her back to her rooms, demanding to know whom she was planning to meet (for surely there was some purpose to her midnight roaming), but his curiosity won out and he decided to follow her and find out. At least that way he would discover the truth, rather than confronting her about it - Morgana had always had a way with words and been able to weasel her way out of any confrontation!

Arthur was renowned as a talented hunter, so he put his skills to good use as he trailed Morgana out of the castle, through the lower town and out of the citadel towards the woods. She didn’t stop once or look around except to make sure she was not seen as she crept towards her destination, and Arthur was confident she was not aware of his presence.

The night was dark, but the moon shone brightly through the flowering trees as they passed along. The air was crisp and fresh and the earth smelled thick and strong and fertile. Spring had recently arrived and, with it, the April rains soaking the earth even as the sun fought its way past the clouds to bring some very welcome light and warmth to the land. The flowers had begun to blossom, daffodils and snowdrops, and the hawthorn trees had just burst into flower. The days were growing longer, and recently Arthur had felt his heart lift in a way that he hadn’t noticed he’d missed through the dark days of winter.

Now, even in the dark, Morgana seemed to know where she was going. She walked steadily until, after perhaps twenty minutes, she emerged into a clearing. Arthur moved carefully up to the treeline, staying in the shadows, and watched as two women moved forward to greet Morgana. He couldn’t see their faces, but their forms were beautiful: one had long, fair, wavy hair and was wearing a figure-hugging creamy white dress; the other, dark haired like Morgana, was dressed in a regal, rich red. They embraced Morgana and kissed her cheeks. The fair-haired woman then brought out what seemed to Arthur to be some kind of circlet, and she placed it on Morgana’s head.

Clutching her hands, the two women drew Morgana forward and they formed a circle around a large pile of wood. Reaching towards the wood, the three chanted a few words and suddenly the wood was aflame!

Arthur couldn’t stop himself from giving a startled cry. The women had used magic! __Morgana__  had used magic! He stood, frozen, as the three women spun around at his shout and spotted him at the edge of the trees. The lady in red strode towards him, and he tried to take a step back but stumbled over the tree roots, all of his stealth having deserted him now.

She stood in front of him. “You brought him, I see. Well done, Morgana.” She smiled at him.

Morgana stepped up behind her and gazed at Arthur, a small smile playing over her lips.

“It was easy! Arthur never could resist a mystery. He had no idea that I knew he was following me, he just came along like a puppy!” She quirked her eyebrows at him in such a familiar, teasing way that Arthur felt his breath rush out of him. Morgana had tricked him, she had manipulated him and led him into this… coven of witches??

Finally he found his voice. “What do you want with me?” he demanded, pleased to hear that his voice wasn’t too squeaky.

“He is rather pretty, isn’t he,” the lady in red said aside to Morgana. “Yes, he will do.” She turned to Arthur. “You needn’t be afraid. Tonight is Beltane. The ritual must be completed. My name is Nimueh, my coven sister there is Morgause.” She gestured to the lady in white. “Come with us.” She held out her hand to Arthur.

Arthur stared at her disbelievingly. She couldn’t honestly think he would just take her hand and let her do goodness knows what to him? He wasn’t going to be anyone’s sacrificial lamb!

Nimueh took in the expression on his face, the wide eyes and flared nose, and laughed. She waved her hand at him, encouraging him to take it. “I promise you, no harm will come to you. When the ritual is complete you will be able to return to Camelot and start the new day just as you are now. You will enjoy this, Arthur Pendragon.”

She closed the distance between them and took his hand, tugging him gently forward. Morgana stepped forward and slipped her hand into his left hand and helped Nimueh to guide him towards the fire. She squeezed his hand and whispered to him,

“It’s ok, Arthur, trust me. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

And it was strange, Arthur thought, but he did actually believe her. He trusted Morgana; she wouldn’t lead him to harm.

They stopped in front of the fire, Morgana and Nimueh still standing on either side of him, holding his hands. The third sorceress, Morgause, stepped up in front of him, her hands cradling a crown made of the twigs and leaves of the oak tree, entwined and strong. She held the crown in front of Arthur’s chest and spoke,

“Goddess, Spring is come. Your Young Oak King stands before us. I crown him now with this symbol of strength and purity, endurance and wisdom. Grant us your blessing this night, and from our union may an abundance of life grow forth.”

Morgause held Arthur’s gaze as she raised the oak crown and settled it on his head.

His heart was hammering in his chest. His father had deliberately refused to teach him the details of the old pagan religion and its rituals, but Arthur had picked up tidbits here and there over the years and he had a suspicion now what Beltane - and this blessed union that Morgause spoke of - might involve… He felt heat flood his cheeks at the thought, just as his cock twitched in eager curiosity.

Morgause’s gaze was intense. Arthur looked away, suddenly concerned that the sorceress might be able to read his thoughts through his eyes. Turning to Morgana, he found her watching him too, a kind but also keen, sharp look on her face. She, too, was wearing a crown, he suddenly noticed, though hers was made of a variety of flowers threaded together. When he glanced at Morgause and Nimueh, he saw that they both had small flowers woven through their hair.

Morgause ran her hands down Arthur’s chest, until they skimmed his navel, and his attention snapped back to her.

“For the Goddess,” she intoned.

“For the Goddess,” Morgana and Nimueh repeated in unison.

Morgause’s hand slid back up Arthur’s chest and down his left arm, taking his hand from Morgana. “For the May Bride,” she said, and Morgana and Nimueh echoed her once more.

She pulled on Arthur’s hand and began to lead him around the fire. Nimueh followed, while Morgana turned and circled the fire in the opposite direction. When they met again, the circle complete, Morgause passed Arthur’s hand back to Morgana and chanted,

“For the May Queen!”

“For the May Queen!” Morgana and Nimueh chorused.

Morgana leaned up and brushed her lips against Arthur’s; she then began to lead Arthur on around the fire, Morgause now bringing up the rear as Nimueh followed the circle in the other direction. When they met, as Morgana had before, Nimueh accepted Arthur’s hand and reached up to kiss him, before leading him around the fire.

They continued to weave their way around the fire a few more times, sharing the Young Oak King between them, but when Morgause had led Arthur around a final time, she stopped and turned to him. Arthur was half dizzy from the endless circling and half dizzy with lust, as each kiss from each of the three women fired him into a simmering frenzy.

Arthur didn’t notice Nimueh separate from them and move to the other side of the fire, as Morgause was distracting him with busy hands quickly stripping him of his clothes. His eyes widened, he reached out to still her arms with weak hands but she simply batted him away and kept disrobing him.

“Wha-what are you doing?” he asked dazedly. His trousers fell around his ankles and his half-hard cock bobbed up under his shirt.

“The ritual must be completed,”Morgause replied, not even looking up as she helped him step out of his trousers. “Nimueh is waiting… You must leap over the fire to her, Arthur Pendragon.”

Arthur twisted to look across the fire and sucked in a breath. Nimueh was standing on the other side of the fire, her deep red dress slipping from her shoulders and tumbling to the ground. She had been naked underneath the dress, and she turned now to watch him across the flickering flames, her skin pale in the moonlight, her dark hair cascading over her shoulders. As he watched, she ran a slender hand over her throat and down the valley between her pert breasts, smoothing over her stomach and hip until her arm lay straight at her side.

Now stripped bare, Arthur turned to face Nimueh fully across the fire. He was breathing fast, his cock straining and throbbing, his mind completely caught up in the ritual. Only as he stepped closer to the fire and felt the tendrils of heat flickering against his skin did he falter. Morgause stepped up to him and whispered in his ear,

“Leap, Arthur! You must leap across the fire, and then you can take her!” She placed her hand on his back and gave him a gentle push, and Arthur moved without thinking, springing forward with an eager shout, easily clearing the fire with only a lick of heat tickling his skin as he passed through.

Landing on the other side, he lurched forward into Nimueh’s arms, and she accepted him, pulling him against her and tugging him down until he lay stretched out upon her on the mossy ground.

Arthur didn’t know what to do; he wanted to touch her everywhere, his nose buried in her neck as his hips jerked against her thigh. His hands clutched at the ground and he gasped hot breaths against her skin.

Nimueh took pity and guided his hand to her breast. She ran her hands down his back and shifted her legs open, using her knees to nudge him into place. Sliding her hand between them, she stroked his cock up and down a few times before guiding him into her. She was already wet, and so hot, and Arthur had never done this before. He grunted and trembled as he disappeared into her body. Nimueh wrapped her legs around his waist and they rocked together until, too soon, Arthur felt his pleasure overwhelm him and he thrust a final time and sagged against her.

“For the Goddess!” A voice spoke above him, startling him back from the pleasant darkness that had begun to seep over his mind.

“For the Goddess,” Morgana’s voice rang out nearby, and Nimueh breathed the same words in his ear.

Arthur slipped out of her and scrambled to his feet. His hands flew to his groin to cover himself, he could hardly believe what he had just done, and Morgause and __Morgana__  had both been standing there watching?! He couldn’t look either of them in the face, so resolutely stared into the fire. Behind him, Nimueh got to her feet and stepped up to him, running her hands down his back.

“You did well, Arthur Pendragon.” She cupped his chin and turned his face towards hers with a firm hand. “The Goddess is pleased.” Leaning forwards, she kissed him for a long moment. When they broke apart, her face remained close to his. “The first part of the ritual is complete,” she whispered.

Arthur asked, bewildered, “There’s more?”

“Oh yes,” Nimueh replied with a smile. “Follow me.”

Naked, she began to lead him around the fire as they had done earlier, Arthur passing from hand to hand as they wove between each other. Eventually they stopped, and when Arthur looked across the fire, Morgause was standing there, her golden hair glittering in the firelight. Like Nimueh, she held his gaze as she slid her dress off, revealing small, neat breasts and a tiny waist.

Although he had so recently spent himself, Arthur felt the familiar stirring in his groin, and when Nimueh and Morgana ushered him to the fire, he didn’t balk this time but eagerly crossed the fire in a nimble leap and stood proudly at attention in front of the beautiful woman standing naked before him.

Morgause reached for him and kissed him, her mouth strong and hard against his. Her hands pushed at his shoulders until he buckled and sat on the ground. Straddling him, she took one of his hands and slid two of his fingers inside her, moaning as he began to stroke her. Leaning down, she sucked at his neck before moving down to lick and suck and bite at his nipples. Arthur arched underneath her, his cock twitching eagerly. Pushing herself back up, Morgause stilled his fingers inside her and slid back until she was settled over his groin. Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off her, the moon behind her bathing her in ethereal light, this woman who was both soft and hard, wise and fierce. She didn’t smile, but she held his gaze intently as she grasped his cock and slowly eased herself down.

“For the Goddess,” she intoned, and then she began to ride him, slowly at first, and deeply, but then harder and faster, her fingers digging into his hips.

Arthur gasped and bucked, the pleasure almost overwhelming. He couldn’t take his eyes away from where they were joined, watching as his flesh disappeared inside Morgause again and again and again. Morgause came first, her head flung back and her body arching, even as she ground down on Arthur. His hands scrabbled at her, squeezing at her thighs, her breasts, as he emptied himself for the second time that night. Morgause rode every last drop out of him, and when it was over, she slid off him and permitted him only a minute’s rest before pulling him to his feet and leading him around the fire once more.

In his exhausted state, Arthur followed numbly along, until his mind caught up with him as Morgana’s lips brushed his and their eyes caught.

“Wha- No!” he breathed, but she passed on and a moment later Morgause and Nimueh were at his sides, turning him to face the fire as Morgana stood on the other side, her silky green dress pooling on the grass.

“No, we can’t!” Arthur burst, staring at Morgana in horror, but also a hint of intrigue.

“You must!” Nimueh insisted. “There must be three, the ritual must be completed!”

“But she - she’s like my sister!” Arthur protested.

“Your mother did not birth her; pure life can flow from the two of you, with the Goddess’ blessing. Now, go!” Morgause pushed him and Arthur was forced to leap over the fire to avoid stepping into it.

He stumbled to a stop in front of Morgana. They regarded each other for a long moment.

“Morgana…” Arthur shook his head. “I… I cannot do this.”

“It’s ok, Arthur, you can! I permit you.” Morgana’s eyes swept over Arthur’s body, where his interest was once again making itself known. “You see? You do want this.”

“But you… I don’t know if…” Arthur stumbled over his words, his throat bobbing in his anxiety.

Morgana stepped up close to him. “I’m the one who led you here, remember? I want this,” she breathed. Arthur stared at her, wanting so desperately to give in but sure that he shouldn’t, but then Morgana’s hands were threading through his golden hair, and her lips were pressed hungrily against his, and he couldn’t help himself, his hands splayed across the silky skin of her back and he crushed her to him.

They kissed fiercely, Morgana refusing to yield control to Arthur. He slid his hands down to cup her bottom and lifted her easily. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and they panted breathlessly into each other’s mouths as they kissed.

Arthur knelt on the ground and gently lay Morgana down. Bending his head, he laid a trail of kisses down her neck and across her breasts, sucking and licking at her nipples. His hand pushed her legs apart and he was overcome with a sudden urge to taste her; dipping his head, he began to lick her most intimate parts, his fingers gently massaging her thighs.

She trembled and gasped beneath him, and when he slid his finger inside her, he found she was already slick. Pulling back, he settled between her legs, giving his neglected cock a few hard jerks.

“Are - are you sure?” He asked her, needing to be absolutely certain before going any further.

“Oh, Arthur, just get on with it!” Morgana snapped, and Arthur laughed at this flash of the Morgana he was accustomed to.

Pushing her knees back, he slid his cock inside her, watching as it slid in all the way until his balls were pressing against her. Morgana was scrabbling at the ground, her chest heaving. Arthur could feel her clenching and unclenching around him, and his hips gave a little instinctive jerk. Morgana moaned and Arthur’s self-control vanished. Leaning over her, he twined their fingers together and held Morgana’s hands on the ground above her head as his hips snapped repeatedly upwards, rutting against her.

Morgana wrapped her legs around Arthur once more and lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. They fucked under the full moon for what seemed an age, the pleasure mounting and mounting. As Morgana began to shake and cry out beneath him and Arthur felt himself reaching his crest, other hands began to rove over his body and he looked up with a jerk.

Morgause and Nimueh’s beautiful faces were hovering near to his, their bodies lined up with his and Morgana’s, pressing against them. Nimueh leaned forwards and kissed him, her tongue slipping into his mouth even as Morgause’s hand trailed over his buttocks and slipped between his legs to gently squeeze his testicles.

Arthur exploded with pleasure. He buried his cock as deep inside Morgana as he could and came harder than he had all night. When he slipped out, Morgause snuck her hand underneath him and jerked the head of his cock, squeezing the very last drops of come onto her fingers. Spreading her legs, she slid her fingers inside herself and wiped Arthur’s come off inside.

“The ritual is complete,” she said in a quiet voice.

Arthur felt like his mind and body had both turned to jelly. He let the women manhandle him closer to the fire, and the four of them fell into an exhausted sleep, bodies pressed close together for warmth, limbs so tangled that Arthur, in his sex-addled brain, couldn’t discern whose arm or leg was whose.

* * *

In the morning, Arthur was the last to wake. He blinked his eyes against the sun and wondered for a moment why his curtains weren’t closed while he was trying to sleep. 

Memories of the last night suddenly flooded back to him, and his eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet.

Morgause, Nimueh and Morgana were standing together, talking and laughing quietly. They were all fully dressed. Arthur glanced down. He was definitely still naked.

Swearing under his breath, he scrambled for his clothes, only noticing after a moment that the women had stopped talking and were smirking as they watched him. He glared at them and dressed faster.

When he was finally dressed, Morgause stepped forwards, her face serious once more.

“Thank you, Arthur Pendragon, for your part in the sacred ritual of Beltane. May you return safely to Camelot, and may the Goddess bless you through all the year.”

“I-” Arthur opened his mouth to say something, though he didn’t quite know what, but Morgause didn’t wait for him, just turned on her heel and walked away. Nimueh, too, had departed from the clearing as Morgause had been speaking. Arthur looked across to Morgana, the two of them now alone. Morgana looked at him appraisingly. Arthur felt his face flush.

“Erm… Morgana… We, er.. What do you..? Or, should we? I mean, that is…” he struggled to form a coherent sentence.

Morgana rolled her eyes and grinned at him, and Arthur was glad to see a semblance of the normal Morgana returning. She propped her hand on her hip and quirked her eyebrow at him.

“Don’t be such an idiot, Arthur. Nothing is changing between us, we’re going back to Camelot now before anyone misses us, you’re not going to tell Uther about this as you’ll just implicate yourself as well as me, and no, you’re not going to get to do that again with me. Have I covered everything?”

Morgana spun around and began to walk briskly back in the direction of Camelot. Arthur cast a last glance around the clearing, and began to trot after her.


End file.
